The present invention relates to an ignition coil for motor vehicles, as specified in the preamble of claim 1.
The invention relates to an ignition coil which, in use, is designed to be mounted directly on a corresponding spark plug. A known ignition coil of this type has an elongated shape and comprises a magnetic core which has a rectilinear axis and is housed inside a secondary spool which carries a high-voltage winding. The secondary spool is in turn set inside a primary spool which carries a low-voltage winding. The assembly comprising the magnetic core and the two spools with their respective windings is housed in a tubular casing filled with an insulating resin. The ignition coil comprises a low-voltage connector including a body made of plastic material, and pin-shaped metal contacts which are electrically connected to the low-voltage winding.
The object of the present invention is to improve on an ignition coil of the type specified above in such a way as to enable reduction in the number of components, as well as in the production and assembly costs of the above-mentioned coil.
According to the present invention, the aforesaid object is achieved by an ignition coil having the characteristics specified in claim 1.